The Revanchist (Quest)
}}This is a side quest that becomes available during A More Perfect Union quest if you are playing the NCR quest line or Join The War Machine if you are playing the Raider quest line. NCR: When you are sent to the power station you will meet Kieva Najima. She is the leader of the Shi Clan. Do NOT kill her. Offer to help help her instead. After turning on the power, talk to Kieva again. Tell her you want to make a deal. She will ask you for an NCR officer to trade for her daughter who is being held hostage by Elsdragon. Agree. Go talk to Captain Jameson. He will tell you to trade Ranger Kerry Vargas. Talk to Kerry and exhaust all dialogue options and she will give you the Rangers Ears perk (+1 Perception). Kerry will agree to follow you back to Kieva at the power station because her orders are to infiltrate the mine. Ranger Kerry Vargas will stay as your companion until you bring her to Kieva. You may do other quests and she will tag along and help. 'The Revanchist' quest will start when you hand over Ranger Kerry Vargas to Kieva. You get The Revanchist perk which gives you +1 Perception & +10 Speech Throughout the next couple of quests you must always choose The Revanchist dialogue option when it appears. 'The Revanchist' stays active until Wasteland Defense is almost complete. When you are told to assassinate Elsdragon you MUST respond that you want to kill him in a fair fight. You are given several options on how to kill him. If you sneak into the mine or kidnap Elsdragon's daughter 'The Revanchist' quest will Fail. Sneak Into Mine: You will get a note from Kieva saying you are a dishonorable pig and your deal is off. If you sneak into the mine you can still save Ranger Kerry Vargas. Miraculously, her fellow rangers show up to help out as soon as she is released. Kidnap Eliza Elsdragon: You will get a note from Kieva calling you a dishonorable pig and your deal is off. Using a child to kill your enemies is the sneaky tactic the NCR used to kill her father. If you go to the mine you will find Ranger Kerry Vargas Dead. Talk to Wilson Wilco over at Bear Lake to get into the mine in Raider disguise. If you completed 'Cards Under The Table' the dialogue will be slightly different. You are accompanied by Kerry Vargas' fellow rangers (NCR quest line only). Once there talk to Kieva and she will tell you to get support from at least 3 other raider leaders to force Elsdragon to meet you in a fair fight. Kieva has already spoken to them and they are ready to listen to you. You can talk to 4 other Raider leaders. The first three are outside the mine (Follow your quest markers to find them). Old Tom is inside the mine. Exhaust all dialogue options but make sure you do the following: Talk to: Hassan Of the Black Vulture Tribe: (Choose dialogue option The Revanchist and you need 8 Charisma to convince him). You receive the Old Espanola perk which gives you additional dialogue options. Wilson Wilco Of The Old Guard Survivalists: (Raider Quest line only) He is skeptical of your odds on winning and won't support you unless you show that you have overwhelming support from the other leaders. He says "I'll believe it when I see It." You receive the Bearded Wonder perk +1 Perception & +5 Survival Jarl Hrafnkel of the Vikings: NCR Quest Line: (Choose The Revanchist dialogue option and you need 8 Charisma or 8 Intelligence to convince him). You receive the Vault Viking perk which gives you additional dialogue options. Raider Quest Line: Save his ass during Battle In The Deep and he will support you with words only. He is honor bound to obey & defend Elsdragon. Sylvia Semi of the Snake Clan: (Choose 8 Charisma first, then The Revanchist dialogue option, then 8 Charisma again, then Intelligence 4. Drink the Serpent's Milk she gives you. If you have Endurance 10 it will have no effect (If you have low Endurance you will have a drug induced dream). You can also refuse the Serpent's milk and pay them 1.2 million for their support (according to FNVEdit). Sylvia then pledges her support and you receive the Snake Head perk +10 Mellee & -1 Intelligence Old Tom The Psycho leader: '''He is inside the mine in the Psycho Cavern. It is filled with green spiders that will not attack you (If you go into The Psycho cavern at any other time during the game the spiders WILL attack and poison you to death because Kieva has not vouched for you). Choose The Revanchist dialogue option. You also need Endurance 8 to convince him. If you have the Wild Wasteland perk you can ask that dialogue option first. You get the Spider Man perk (+5% Attack Speed) Once you have the raider leaders support Kieva will tell you to free Ranger Kerry Vargas. Enter the mine to find Kerry's fellow rangers waiting for you just inside the entrance. She is crucified in the back room of the dungeon inside the mine. You cannot release her until Kieva tells you to (She is drugged and barely conscious). Kerry will find her armor and weapons and will join her rangers in offering you support. Talk to Kieva again and she will tell you her warriors have rooted out Elsdragon so you can confront him. Choose The Revanchist dialogue option (If you have the Wild Wasteland perk you can choose that dialogue option first). You '''MUST agree to meet him in a fair fight or The Revanchist quest will fail. Raider: When you are sent to the power station you will meet Kieva Najima. She is the leader of the Shi Clan. Do NOT kill her. Offer to help help her instead. After turning on the power, talk to Kieva again. Tell her you want to make a deal. Throughout the next couple of quests you must always choose The Revanchist dialogue option when it appears. You have the choice of making a deal with Senator Duville (Choose "The Revanchist" dialogue option) & after confronting Elsdragon it's OK to shoot him instead of beating him in a fair fight. The Revanchist quest stays active until Battle In The Deep is almost complete. BOTH: Meet Elsdragon on the platform. He will tell you to choose a weapon from a nearby table. Be quick, he starts to attack immediately and he is tough! If you choose the Combat Knife then Cowboy, Piercing Strike, Stonewall, & Unstoppable Force perks can help you win this fight (Any perks that help with melee or knife fighting will be helpful). Once he is dead you need to give a speech to the raiders to convince them to defend the main gate of the mine against the Super Mutants. Kiera will give you a potion that will boost stats if you tell her you are not good at speeches. You MUST have one of the following to convince the crowd: Endurance 8, Speech 100 Charisma 8, Speech 100 Intelligence 8, Speech 100 Luck 8, Speech 100 After the crowd is convinced talk to Kieva and Ranger Kerry Vargas (Unless playing Raider quest line because she is dead) . Exhaust all dialogue options. Then run to the main gate and help defend it. You must also defend: Xiabula: A Small Mutant squad that attacks from the front entrance of the camp. South Ranch: Best bet is to fast travel to South Ranch front gate and enter the central area. They won't start the attack until you are close. There are two separate groups that attack, one at the front gate and one from a hill at the rear The High School: Go south from South Ranch and snipe at them from the ridge in front of the High School. The mutants are gathered between the buildings. There is one giant mutant with them. Black Horse Ranch: Fast travel to the main gate. There are 2 groups of mutants attacking. Both groups attack at the front gate with a small interval in between attacks. Big Bear Lake: There are three groups attacking. fast travel to Neil's store and go east. Stop at the top of the hill and snipe at the mutants waiting at the bottom of the hill to the right of the building. Then go west. Again, stop at the top of the hill. The mutants are waiting at the bottom of the hill on the left in the ruins. Then go west some more and the third group is at the end of the street near the warehouse. Once ALL the Super Mutants are killed at each location The Revanchist quest ends. Since this is a shared quest you may still side with the NCR, Mob, or Raiders, but the ending video will be one of the two Revanchist endings unless you deliberately fail the quest. NCR & MOB Fail: kidnaping Elsdragon's Daughter or sneaking into the mine. Raider Fail: If you DO NOT choose "You sold us out" (8 Endurance) dialoge option and DO NOT choose "The Revanchist" dialogue option while confronting Elsdragon The Revanchist quest will fail. By completing The Revanchist you are given additional Revanchist dialogue options and if you choose to stay with the Raiders as their leader there are 2 special Revanchist ending videos, one with the missile launched and one with the missile not launched. There are only 2 Revanchist ending videos, but you actually have 6 choices. They are: 1) Revanchist + MOB Missile Launched = Revanchist Video 1 2) Revanchist + MOB Missile Not Launched = Revanchist Video 2 3) Revanchist + MOB Initiate Self-Destruct = Revanchist Video 1 4) Revanchist + NCR Missile Launched = Revanchist Video 1 5) Revanchist + NCR Missile Not Launched = Revanchist Video 2 6) Revanchist + NCR Initiate Self-Destruct = Revanchist Video 1 Which path you choose affects the final dialogue with General Silverman, Senator Duville, & Kieva Nanjima. You also have the opportunity to betray the NCR and have the raiders attack NCR troops as soon as the last super mutant is killed. Kieva's henchman will cut off General Silverman's head to send a message to the NCR at your command. Unfortunately, this does not affect the ending videos. Kieva's ending dialogue seems to prefer the Initiate self-destruct option because it gives the MOB & the NCR no reason to hang around, but the ending video (Video 1) has the Raider tribes retreating from the NCR and being absorbed into Caesar's legion. The not launched ending (Video 2) has the Raider tribes being accepted into the NCR and prospering (Even if you cut off the General's head), which seems to contradict the ending dialogue. Category:Quests